Rise of the Dark Arts
by yekwah
Summary: James and the Marauder's 7th year at Hogwarts. James loves Lily, but Lily just doesn't love him back.....yet. Voldemort is rising, and gathering followers. I'm not very good at summaries, so please read it!
1. Chapter One

The Rise Of The Dark Arts  
  
The Great Hall was full of decorations. A huge banner behind the teacher's proclaimed, "Good Luck Seventh Year Students" in flashing, bold writing. A boy with jet black hair (**A/N**: No, its NOT Harry!) and what looked like a permanent smirk sat at the Slytherin table. A Head Boy badge glinted on his chest.   
"Where's the meeting after the party, Tom?" asked a muscly looking boy next to him.   
"It's in that small field behind the Three Broomsticks McNair," said Tom, "I've already told you that!" Tom had a dangerous glint in his eyes as he glared at McNair.   
"Right, sorry Tom," mumbled McNair.   
Tom rolled his eyes, and focused his attention on Professor Dippet, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts. The Headmaster stood up, and clearing his throat, prepared to make his speech.  
  
"Welcome to your last feast at Hogwarts. All of you are leaving us now, to become fully-fledged citizens of the magical community. You will go onto find jobs, and pursue your dreams."   
_I'll pursue my dreams all right_, thought Tom.   
"You have created special ties and bods with your teachers and your fellow students, and all of the staff wish you to keep as many of those bonds as possible, as the will help you through your life. We trust you have gotten all you can out of your education here at Hogwarts, and can now pursue the careers of your choice."   
_I've definitely got all I can out of my education. The restricted section of the library was especially helpful,_ thought Tom, now openly sneering.   
"All of your teachers now wish you the best of luck, and may you now go out into the world, and succeed in whatever choice you have made."

At this all the students cheered, and threw their hats into the air. Tom spotted a few of the girls on the Hufflepuff table crying. He smirked even more.   
"Look at those weaklings," he said to McNair. "Crying just because their leaving school. This is one of the best things that could have happened to me. I've been waiting for this moment all my life."   
McNair smiled evilly, and rubbed his hands together. Tom Riddle smiled. Yes, he would be pursing his dreams. Tonight was the first of the rituals he needed to do to make him become immortal. He would soon rise, no longer as Tom Marvalo Riddle, but as Lord Voldemort. He would become one of the most feared Dark Wizards of all time. People would soon fear to speak his name. Tom caught the gaze of one of the professors, Professor Dumbledore. Tom felt slightly afraid. Dumbledore was the only person he was scared of. He knew things Tom hadn't even heard of, despite his studies. He sneered at the sight of him, but deep down, he was very afraid of Professor Dumbledore. Tearing away from the professors penetrating gaze, he walked out of the Great Hall, making his way for the place of his first ritual...


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
James Potter awoke to the sound of birds twittering in the Potter manor. He was sleeping in a huge four-poster bed, similar to his one at Hogwarts. There was a rich royal blue carpet, and grey stonewalls. Posters of his favourite Quidditch team, the Tornado's, plastered the walls, along with posters of his favourite bands. He rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly. A house elf came running into the room.  
"Breakfast is ready Master James!" it squeaked. "Do you want to come down to breakfast or would you like it brought up to you?"   
James laughed. "Thanks Bonnie, but I'll come down for breakfast."   
James got up and quickly dressed, and made his way downstairs. Today he would be going back to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He gave a goofy, dreamy smile as he remembered what else was at Hogwarts. Lily Evans.  
  
He sat down at the table, the smile still in place.   
"James?" called his father. "James, you there?"   
James started, and his eyes came back into focus.   
"Yeah?" he asked.   
His dad just laughed, and started to read the Daily Prophet. James started eating, and quickly checked his watch. It was 9:15. He didn't have long until they needed to be at the station. Suddenly, his father gasped.   
"What?" asked James, looking up from his breakfast.   
"There's been another attack," breathed his father.   
"Another one?" said James, dropping his toast. "But there was only one yesterday!"   
"I know," said his father, "it says in here that the attacks are escalating. They mainly seem to be attacking Muggle borns or Muggle lovers."   
"Who was the attack on this time dad?" asked James.   
"The Longbottoms," said his father.   
"I have to get to the Ministry. They are some of our best Aurors. It's possible they found out some information regarding this Lord Voldemort, and that's why they were attacked."   
His father quickly got up from the table, and apparated with a pop. He left the newspaper lying on the table. James read the article as he finished his breakfast. It was Frank's parent's who'd been attacked, but luckily they'd survived. They were in St. Mungo's right now, getting treated for minor injuries, or so the article said. The Longbottoms were pure blood wizards, like himself, but they didn't hate the Muggle borns like this Voldemort did. No one really knew what he was up to at the moment, but it was only a matter of time. Looked like he was trying to take over the world to James. He quickly packed his trunk, and hung around in the manor for a while before catching a taxi to Kings Cross Station.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
James arrived at platform 9¾, right on time. The maroon train was puffin grey steam, and James just got on before it moved off. He looked around the train for the compartment the Marauders were in. James opened what felt like the 100th compartment door, even though it was only about the 20th. As he opened the door, he smiled. The next best thing to find in a compartment apart from the Marauders. Lily Evans, with her friend Amelia Bones.   
"Hello Lily," said James smoothly, running his hand through his hair.   
Lily rolled her eyes.   
"Hi James," she said, sounding bored. "What d'you want?"   
"I was looking for my friends, but incidentally came across something far better," grinned James. Amelia stifled a giggle. Lily just stood up, and walked over to where James was standing.   
"Glad to hear it," she said sarcastically, pushed him out of the compartment and slammed the door in his face. James could hear them break into a fit of giggles on the other side of the door. "Girls," James sighed, and continued his search.  
  
In a compartment not far away from Lily's, James found the Marauders.   
"James!" called Sirius, running to greet his best friend.   
"Hi guys," said James, looking around to compartment at his friends.   
Petegriw had filled out a bit over the last year, but he still looked a bit weedy. James also noticed he looked a bit sly now, but maybe that was just the Marauders influence on him over the years. Lupin was sitting in the corner reading a textbook, shadows under his eyes. James realised that it was the end of the full moon only yesterday, so he was probably feeling tired still. James sat down next to him, sitting opposite from Sirius and Petegriw.   
"What took you so long mate?" asked Sirius. "We thought you weren't coming!"   
"Yeah, what happened?" squeaked Petegriw. James grinned, and started to tell them what happened while he was looking for them on the train.  
  
"And then she slams the door in my face!" said James indignantly. "How is that fair, how!"   
"I reckon she went off you a bit after the whole Snivellus thing. Remember? After OWL's?" said Sirius, grinning reminiscently.   
Lupin frowned. "I don't actually think that was the best ting to do you know," he said. "Could come back at you one day. And you'll regret it too."   
Sirius and James just laughed.   
"I doubt it Mooney," laughed James. "Snivellus couldn't do anything to us. We're to good for him."   
"I'd be more careful Prongs, if I were you," waned Lupin.   
Sirius and James just laughed again.  
  
A few hours later the witch came around with the food trolley.   
"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked.   
The Marauders all pooled their money together.   
"What can we get for..." Sirius quickly counted the money. "Four Galleons, three Sickles and six Knuts?"  
  
Ten minutes later there was a pile of food on the seats of the compartment.   
"How many Chocolate Frog cards have you got now Wormtail?" asked Sirius. "I've got about 600."   
Wormtail thought for a moment. "About 700 cards now. I've finally got Ptolemy! It's one of the rarest cards!"   
Sirius gaped. "How did you get hold of that Wormtail?" Surely your not that good!" he said suspiciously.   
"It was just a lucky get," said Peter.   
Lupin checked his watch. "We'd better get into our robes, we're nearly there," he said, pulling them from his trunk.   
"Good idea Mooney," said Sirius, getting his out as well.  
  
The train pulled in at Hogsmeade station. James heard the familiar voice of Hagrid.   
"Firs' years over here!" All firs' years to over here!" Hagrid called. "How are yer James? No runnin' down to the forest this year I hope?"   
James just grinned at his, and kept walking. He was soon in a carriage with his friends, and made his way up to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
The Great Hall was as fantastically decorated as ever. The students were all chatting, and catching up some more. The Marauders sat down at the Gryffindor table with Frank Longbottom.   
"Hi Frank," said Lupin, plopping himself down next to him.   
"Hi Remus," said Frank mournfully. "How were your holidays?"   
"Er...they were ok," said Lupin carefully. "Nothing special."   
"Bet you had better holidays then mine," said Frank, just as mournfully.   
Lupin just looked uncomfortable and looked away. He didn't have time to reply anyway, because at that moment, the new students came in for their sorting ceremony. Lupin heard Sirius stomach grumble. He looked at him.   
"What?" asked Sirius. "I'm hungry!"   
Lupin just rolled his eyes and waited for the sorting to finish. When the last student had been sorted (Ravenclaw), Dumbledore stood up.   
"Now, we eat!" he said to the hall. At this, the golden plates filled with food, and the Great Hall was soon filled with the students chatting.   
"So, anyone go some good ideas for pranks this year?" asked Sirius, food spraying everywhere. "Pranks?" asked Frank, voice devoid of any emotion. He hadn't touched his food, and was now occupying himself by spreading it around the plate.   
"Yes, pranks. Being our last year and all, we really should start planning a really good one," said Sirius in earnest. "Maybe something on old Snivellus over there."   
"I really don't think you guys should play anymore pranks on Snape," Lupin said. "If I've told you once, I've told you twice, it'll come back at you three times as bad."   
"Lupin, please, stop worrying! What's old Snivellus going to do to us?" asked James. Lupin just gave him one of those looks that said Don't-say-I-didn't-warn-you, and turned back to his dinner. James and Sirius started discussing what they were going to do to Snape that year, with Petegriw hanging onto every word.   
"So, Frank, any idea what your going to become after this year?" asked Lupin.   
Frank brightened up a bit at this. "Yeah, I have actually. I really want to be an Auror like my parents," he said. "What about you?"   
"Oh, I don't know," said Lupin dejectedly. He knew very well he would never be able to get a proper job with his condition. "Maybe a teacher here or something."   
"Oh yeah," said Frank, "what subject would you like to teach?"   
"Maybe Defence Against the Dark Arts," Lupin replied, finishing the last mouthful of his dinner. "Sounds interesting," said Frank, now starting to pick at his food. Feeling slightly happier, he started to guzzle it down, realising how hungry he was. "Whoa, Frank, slow down mate!" laughed Sirius. "You'll choke if your not careful!"   
At this, Frank quickly swallowed what was left in his mouth. "I think I'll be alright guys," he said smiling. "I just didn't realise how hungry I was!"   
James just shook his head, and was about to say something else, when Professor Dumbledore stood up, to make his speech. "Welcome back to Hogwarts!"

To be continued....


End file.
